Regalo a la Rozen Maiden
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suiseiseki recurre a Hinaichigo y Shinku para que le ayuden a expresar sus sentimientos por Souseiseki, pero un accidente entre Souseiseki y Jun casi acaba por arruinar la Navidad para Suiseiseki. Oneshot con incesto y yuri.


**Advertencia:** Tal vez no sea una serie de historias conectadas entre sí como _Los deseos navideños de las muñecas_ , pero siempre vale la pena subir algo navideño y bonito en estas fechas. Sin duda le tendría que agradecer a Setsuna por recordarme hacer algo así, aunque esta vez se los dejo como un OS.

 **Regalo a la Rozen Maiden**

Moviendo sus piecitos con algo de fastidio y esperando con ansias el final del capítulo del detective Kun-kun, Suiseiseki cada tanto miraba a la muñeca que se encontraba justo al otro lado del sofá preferido de las muñecas para ver el programa, y es que en aquel lugar que ella veía, estaba esa muñeca que le robaba completamente su atención, se trataba de su hermana gemela Souseiseki, a quien por cierto la veía como algo más que como tal, no sólo hermana sino también como alma gemela. Hacía un par de semanas había decidido aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la cuarta Rozen Maiden, pero aún no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Tal vez debía esperar a que terminara el programa y podría hablar con Shinku al respecto.

Pero por alguna razón el programa no quería terminar, y desde luego Shinku no aceptaría hablar con nadie ni tomaría en cuenta a nada ni a nadie hasta que ello ocurriera. Sería desesperantemente aburrido esperar, pero Suiseiseki no tenía otra opción.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

-Muy bien, Shinku, chibi-ichigo- empieza Suiseiseki de pie en la cama de su médium, mientras las otras dos muñecas estaban sentadas en sus maletas-, he querido llamarlas porque necesito hacer bastante bueno para la Mabidá que se acerca-desu.

-Se dice Navidad- corrige Shinku sin cambiar su gesto en lo más mínimo.

-Lo que sea, el caso es que... bueno...- a Suiseiseki le daba algo de pena decirlo, pero sentía que sólo con la ayuda de sus hermanas podría cumplir su ambición- ¡Lo que ocurre es que estoy enamorada de Souseiseki-desu!

-¿Y?- preguntan Hinaichigo y Shinku en perfecta sincronía.

-¿Cómo que _y_? ¡Necesito hacer que Souseiseki me ame con locura! ¿Es que ustedes no tienen a nadie a quien ustedes quisieran que las tratara de esa forma-desu?

-Hina tiene a Kanaria, y ya Hina y Kanaria tienen un mes saliendo juntas-nano- Hinaichigo le da el primer golpe bajo a la muñeca jade.

-Suigintou y yo ya tenemos un tiempo siendo juntas, también- Shinku lanza el segundo golpe bajo-. La única aquí que todavía piensa en cómo confesarse (o lo que quieras hacer) eres tú, Suiseiseki- con eso Shinku le había lanzado a la castaña dos golpes consecutivos.

-¡Traidoras! ¡Pérfidas! ¡Malvadas! ¡Aprovechadas!- empieza Suiseiseki a embestir a sus dos hermanas menores, pero a ellas no pareciera importarles en lo más mínimo- ¿Cómo se atreven a tener novia antes que yo-desu?

-Es que no le dijiste nada a Hina- responde la menor de las tres poniendo cara de inocencia.

-Yo no necesito del permiso de nadie para tener una relación amorosa con quien me dé la gana- responde Shinku con indignación y enfado.

Suiseiseki ya no tenía idea de qué otra tontería a su más puro estilo decir, así que se baja de la cama y mira con aburrimiento y desilusión a sus dos hermanas que todavía estaban atentas a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dirán nada para seguir humillándome-desu?- a Hinaichigo y Shinku les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Hina puede ayudarte-nano?- a Suiseiseki no le queda de otra que asentir, y la pequeña Hinaichigo empieza a celebrar- ¡Síii! ¡Hina te enseñará a ligar-nano!

-¡Lo de la humillación era en sentido figurado-desu!- expresa Suiseiseki con enfado.

* * *

 **Sala**

Souseiseki estaba junto a Nori ayudando a regar las plantas que estaban dentro de casa para que no se marchitaran ante el frío invernal del exterior. Suiseiseki llega acompañada con Hinaichigo para hallar la forma de dar ese importante paso como lo es una declaración amorosa. No habían mayores obstáculos entre gemela y gemela, así que todo se resumía a sencillamente hacerlo. Suiseiseki sentía como si tuviera los pies de plomo, lo que hizo que su andar fue bastante penoso y pesado, pero finalmente llega a donde su gemela. Souseiseki nota la presencia de su otra mitad y la mira fijamente, esperando a ver qué intentaría decirle.

-S-Souseiseki...- empieza Suiseiseki con la cara más roja que su ojito derecho- H-hay algo qu-que quis-siera decirte-desu...

-¿Y qué es?- pregunta secamente Souseiseki, aumentando el nerviosismo de Suiseiseki.

Hinaichigo y Nori estaban allí también, y eso no ayudaba para nada a que Suiseiseki tuviera algo más de confianza, algo que más bien empeora cuando llega Jun con los adornos para decorar toda la casa. Ya era difícil intentarlo sólo con Souseiseki, y aunque estaba consciente del apoyo de Hinaichigo, las palabras sencillamente no salían. Souseiseki acabó cansándose de esperar que Suiseiseki le dijera lo que fuera que quería decirle, y se fue con Jun para ayudarlo a decorar. Nori deja a un lado las plantas para empezar a hacer el almuerzo, y ahí quedó Suiseiseki completamente en blanco por no ser capaz de decir sus sentimientos.

-No te preocupes, a Hina también le pasó cuando se confesó a Kanara-nano- trata de animar Hinaichigo a una Suiseiseki que se cae sobre sus rodillas y seguía con la mirada totalmente perdida.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Adónde se me fueron las palabras hace un momento?- Hinaichigo se sienta en el suelo para darle apoyo a Suiseiseki que sólo hablaba para sí misma- Qué vergüenza que se me corte la voz de esa manera... Y yo creía que por lo menos lograría decir que yo... que yo...

-Tranquila, Suiseiseki. Ya lograrás decirle a Souseiseki que la amas-nano- esas palabras lograron bastar para que Suiseiseki se diera cuenta de la presencia de su hermana menor.

Era tanto extraño como esperanzador que Hinaichigo, la muñeca a la que más le había hecho bullying desde... bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo, fuese precisamente quien se ofreciera de manera incondicional para ayudarla a cumplir el deseo que se había propuesto a alcanzar. Quién necesitaba a Santa Claus si se tiene a una hermana tan colaboradora, sería una frase que Suiseiseki muy bien podría utilizar en ese momento.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Luego de varios y largos intentos ensayados, Suiseiseki estaba de mucho mejor humor y estaba más que segura de que podría decirle a Souseiseki lo mucho que le gustaba. Hinaichigo dibujaba tranquilamente, y Shinku estaba leyendo su acostumbrado libro.

-La Navidad está casi llegando, así que no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad ¡No, señor-desu!- Suiseiseki alza su puño por todo lo alto, sintiéndose vencedora.

-¡Tú puedes, Suiseiseki! Dile a Souseiseki lo que sientes y háganse novias-nano- Hinaichigo pegaba brincos luego de dejar un momento sus dibujos.

-Me gustaría ver cómo te confiesas- dice Shinku cerrando su libro y bajándose de la cama de Jun.

-Claro, y vaya que no me ayudaste cuando fue precisamente a ti que quería pedirte ayuda-desu- replica Suiseiseki viendo de manera acusadora a la rubia.

-Tal vez Shinku no sabía qué decirte- se adelanta Hinaichigo, y Shinku se asusta al saber lo que venía-. La otra vez fue con Hina para que la ayudara a confesarse a Suigintou-nano.

Pasaron unos breves de segundos de silencio absoluto, seguidos por una vociferada risa prveniente de Suiseiseki. Shinku se da un facepalm y luego mira con enfado a Hinaichigo, quien al principio no se da cuenta de tal reproche.

-¿D-de verdad chibi-ichigo te ayudó a c-conquistar a Suigintou?- logra decir Suiseiseki cuando deja de reír- Con razón no me ayudaste, si chibi-ichigo debió enseñarte y todo... ¡Y además para ligar con Suigintou-desu!

-No era necesario que dijeras eso, Hinaichigo- replica Shinku entre molesta y avergonzada-. Te había dicho que no quería que nadie se enterara.

-Hina lo siente-nano.

Shinku simplemente resopla y sale de la habitación, ya se sabía de antemano que le ordenaría a Nori que le haga té para pasar su enojo. Al parecer se desanimó en su intención de ver a Suiseiseki confesándose, pero nunca se sabe con humanos o Rozen Maiden. Suiseiseki se toma un rato más para asegurarse que Souseiseki estuviera abajo ayudando a Jun en lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. Hinaichigo guarda todas sus crayolas con algo de apuro antes de acompañar a Suiseiseki, quien ya había bajado para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

* * *

 **Sala**

Nuevamente el nerviosismo había tomado posesión total del cuerpo de Suiseiseki. En ese momento se podía hacer una idea de cómo le habían hecho Hinaichigo y Shinku cuando les había tocado a ellas hacer aquella confesión, aunque aún así pensaba que su dificultad era mayor (cosa bastante típica en cualquiera), pero cuando había terminado de bajar, lo primero que ve es a Jun sobre Souseiseki, ambos en el suelo, a un lado del árbol a medio terminar y en una pose de lo más sospechosa. Suiseiseki tarda casi un minuto en reaccionar, y lo que hace es regresar corriendo a la habitación, con los ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas, sin ver que justo estaba llegando Hinaichigo y la empuja sin darse cuenta. Hinaichigo quería protestar, pero al ver la escena comprende lo que ocurría.

-Jun- se acerca Shinku con tono neutral y serio-, deja ya de jugar con Souseiseki y recoje los adornos que dejaste caer.

-Pero es que Souseiseki se cayó y yo...

-Pero nada- interrumpe Shinku como si nada-. Debiste ser tú quien colocara la estrella en el árbol en vez de hacer que fuera Souseiseki quien lo hiciera.

-¡Pero eso está muy alto y no alcanzo!- Shinku le da una bofetada a Jun con una coleta- ¿Pero porqué lo hiciste, Shinku?

-No quiero escuchar excusas, Jun. Se supone que tienes que arreglar todo para la Navidad y vienes a hacer que alguien más haga el trabajo. Realmente eres un sirviente bastante inútil.

Jun empieza a protestar pero Shinku no escucha nada de lo que dice sino que mira a las escaleras, donde nota que ni Suiseiseki ni Hinaichigo estaban. Algo le decía a la rubia que lo que venía no podía ser bueno, aún cuando la Navidad se acercaba. Souseiseki aún no se había dado cuenta, principalmente porque no había prestado suficiente atención a Shinku para notarlo. Esta vez no quedaba de otra, Shinku ayudaría de verdad a Suiseiseki para que pueda calmarse

* * *

 **Nochebuena**

-Buen provecho a todos- Nori da así el pistoletazo para iniciar la cena en casa.

Como era de esperarse para casi todos en casa, Souseiseki estaba presente en la cena junto a todos los demás, viendo con cierto ánimo a Jun explicando a Shinku acerca de lo que se acostumbra en Japón durante la época navideña. Variantes de mayor singularidad eran la presencia de Kanaria y Suigintou en aquella cena. Kanaria no dejaba de presumir de lo que fuera que se le ocurriera, pero una y otra vez se asombraba de lo bien que sabía la comida y fácilmente cedía ante la invitación de Hinaichigo de mostrarle sus cosas luego de cenar. Suigintou por su parte mantenía el porte, justo igual que Shinku, aparte de eso era incluso menos comunicativa que Shinku, principalmente porque no tenía trato habitual con ninguno de los presentes aparte de la misma Shinku. A Jun se le hacía raro tener a seis de las Rozen Maiden coincidiendo en una cena en la que se suponde que tendrían que compartir entre sí, pero nada de eso se comparaba al alivio de saber que ninguna de ellas intentaría pelear en el Juego de Alice esa noche, y esperaba que en ninguna otra.

La alegría en la mesa se hacía notar para todos excepto para Suiseiseki, quien desde aquel incidente sólo se la pasaba triste y desilusionada. Estaba completamente destrozada por aquello que había visto entre Jun y Souseiseki, ni siquiera pudo encontrar alivio cuando Hinaichigo y Shinku intentaron explicarle que sólo se trataba de un malentendido. No era que Suiseiseki se negara a pensar que vio mal todo, que había malinterpretado las cosas, era que sencillamente esa imagen de Jun y Souseiseki juntos no podía ser borrada de su mente. La gemela mayor intentaba una y otra vez ver cualquier otra cosa, pero en donde encontraba a Souseiseki sólo podía ver aquella escena tan trágica, al punto que no volvió a intentar confesarse, no tenía ya el valor para hacerlo. Era como si el alma (o en este caso su Rosa Mística) hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y con ella se hubiera llevado todo el calor y la felicidad bien lejos, asegurándose de que Suiseiseki nunca lograra alcanzarla otra vez.

-...pero igual hay algo que no comprendo del todo- decía Suigintou en lo que sería su participación más activa hasta el momento en la cena-. Si Shinku ahora sale conmigo, y Jun-kun ya no tiene oportunidad con ella ¿Eso significa que sale con alguien más? ¿Alguna humana, tal vez?

-Es verdad, Jun-kun- se entusiasma Nori ante aquella capciosa pregunta de Suigintou- ¿No hay nadie que te guste? ¿Acaso es Tomoe-chan?

-Pues no, no lo es- responde Jun entre incómodo y serio, ésto último para desconcierto de su hermana-. En este momento no estoy saliendo con nadie, y tampoco tengo un interés especial por nadie.

-Pero al menos sí conoces el golpe de los traidores, ¿no?- pregunta Suigintou con burla.

-¿El golpe por la espalda?

-No, humano. Me refiero a la ley del cobarde, el cinco contra uno- Jun no da muestras de entender- ¿No te suena la alemanita?- Souseiseki y las demás (exceptuando a Suiseiseki, quien no prestaba atención) entendieron perfectamente, pero Jun seguía como si nada- ¿La mujer de todo hombre? ¿El acto llamado fap?- Jun no da muestras de comprensión, y Suigintou ya no veía la gracia en su propia burla- ¿Qué clase de humano eres tú?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso- responde Jun dejando el tema de lado y volviendo a la comida.

Sin embargo a todo aquel tema, Souseiseki alcanza a darse cuenta que su gemela tenía algo, para ella era más que obvio que por alguna razón se sentía decaída, triste, distante. A causa de las charlas de los demás, Souseiseki pensó que nadie más sabía que Suiseiseki estaba así, por lo que prefirió esperar a que pudieran estar solas. Conocía muy bien a Suiseiseki, y sabía que esa molestia no era una con la que quisiera hablar con cualquiera, sólo ella podía intentar reconfortarla, después de todo eran hermanas gemelas.

-¿Quién quiere postre?- Hinaichigo y Kanaria alzan frenéticamente sus manos para que Nori les diera un poco, mientras que los demás aceptan de manera mucho más discreta.

-Yo sólo acepto para llevarle a Megu, le prometí que le llevaría algo- responde Suigintou con seriedad y formalidad.

Nori reparte el postre, no sin antes poner villancicos en japonés para así alegrar aún más la noche. Ese tipo de ambiente no era del todo compatible con Suigintou (según ella misma), pero igual supo mostrar algo de ánimo y de vez en cuando aprovechaba para dar algún comentario sarcástico sobre Hinaichigo y Kanaria como novias. Suiseiseki se levanta luego del postre y se dirige a la habitación de Jun sin decir nada, extrañando a varios de los presentes, incluyendo a la misma Souseiseki, quien también se levanta y les dice a todos que iría a ver qué le pasaba a la castaña. Hinaichigo y Shinku esperaban que Suiseiseki pudiera esta vez lograr decirle sus sentimientos a su gemela, ahora estaban más que nunca en un momento propicio para ello.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

-¿Suiseiseki?

Nadie respondía. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y el silencio era total. Souseiseki pudo descartar inmediatamente una fuga de parte de su hermana, pues su maleta aún estaba allí. Por un momento se le ocurrió buscar bajo la cama, detrás del estante e incluso fuera de la ventana, pero no había rastro alguno de Suiseiseki. No es sino hasta que Souseiseki escucha un leve suspiro que ve que su hermana estaba llorando precisamente dentro de su maleta, y en ese momento la menor de las dos se sentía un poco tonta por no probar a buscar allí desde un principio. Suiseiseki tenía su rostro cubierto por ambas manos y sollozaba con desconsuelo, Souseiseki no entendía porqué, y por eso mismo toca un hombro de Suiseiseki para llamar su atención.

-¿Q-quién es?

-¿Qué te ocurre, Suiseiseki?- Souseiseki ayuda a su gemela a salir de la maleta y le dejaba su hombro para que se desahogara un rato- Vamos, puedes decirme porqué lloras ¿Acaso alguien te hizo daño?

Suiseiseki no responde inmediatamente, sólo solloza un poco más para tranquilizarse. Era una sensación increible y agradable estar en los brazos de Souseiseki, pero le seguía doliendo pensar que Souseiseki no la amara ¿Adónde fue ese valor que antes creía tener cuando intentó enfrentar a Souseiseki y decirle lo que sentía? ¿Sería capaz de decirle la causa de ese dolor que ya no podía soportar? Todo por esa tonta visión que acabó por ser lo único que fue capaz de ver a pesar de todos los intentos de Hinaichigo y de Shinku para convencerla que era un malentendido. Souseiseki abraza con fuerza a su hermana y le dice cosas en el oído para calmarla, para consolarla.

-Vamos, tú puedes confiar en mí. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes.

-S-Souseiseki...- la gemela mayor levanta su carita empapada por las lágrimas y mira a los ojos a la hermana que tanto amaba- Es que siento miedo... Todo porque... porque... Todo porque te vi con Jun juntos y...

-¿Te refieres cuando me caí y Jun-kun intentó atraparme? Fue un accidente, me resbalé cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la punta del árbol y me caí, y entonces Jun-kun intentó atraparme y... bueno... ha sido un malentendido, Suiseiseki.

Las palabras de Souseiseki funcionaron mucho mejor para relajar a Suiseiseki. La castaña finalmente deja de llorar y se queda ahí, en los brazos de su gemela, feliz de estar así, en sus brazos.

-T-todo lo que yo quería era demostrarte mis sentimientos, Souseiseki- Suiseiseki ya había tomado su decisión, y esta vez sus temores no la iban a detener-. Sólo quería decirte que yo... yo te amo, Souseiseki, y por esa razón me dolió verte así, y no fui capaz de pensar que tú estabas... enamorada de Jun. Me dolía pensar que a quien más amo no me iba a corresponder jamás...

Suiseiseki no podía decir nada más, sus labios estaban de pronto ocupados con los de su gemela. No sabía qué pasó, lo único claro es que estaba besando a Souseiseki, primero de manera suave, y luego imprimiendo pasión lentamente. Ninguna de las dos parecían tener prisa, querían tener por asegurado que tendrían en la memoria el sabor, textura y forma de los labios de la otra. Cuando ambas se separan, se dan cuenta que Hinaichigo y Shinku habían estado viendo la escena en silencio, haciendo que las gemelas se sonrojaran.

-Parece que ya solucionaste tu problema, Suiseiseki- opina Shinku con su acostumbrada neutralidad.

-¡Felicidades, Suiseiseki!- salta Hinaichigo muy contenta- Esa forma en que te confesaste a Souseiseki es como cuando Shinku lo hizo con Suigintou-nano.

-¡Hinaichigo!- grita Shinku con la cara muy roja- ¿Porqué le tienes que decir eso, cuando yo te dije que no debías?

-Hina lo siente.

A Suiseiseki no le importaba ese detalle en lo más mínimo, el saber que Souseiseki correspondía a sus sentimientos era más importante y la hacía sentir feliz después de tanta angustia y melancolía. Hinaichigo y Shinku vieron que no era necesario quedarse allí, así que volvieron al comedor para pasarlo bien con sus respectivas parejas. Ya en su momento podrían contar con que Suiseiseki y Souseiseki volviesen a bajar, y todos verían que ahora son pareja.

* * *

 **Comedor**

-¿De verdad? Parece que ahora sí Jun-kun se quedó sin oportunidad con ninguna- dice Nori bastante divertida, y Jun sólo bufa.

-¿Pero qué clase de pervertido crees que soy, Nori?

-Sí, y que nadie toque a Souseiseki sin mi permiso-desu- a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza por aquella prohibición tan rara de Suiseiseki.

-Se ve que has recuperado tu humor, Suiseiseki- Souseiseki sólo sonríe con nerviosismo cuando su gemela se aferra a su brazo.

-No sé porqué creo que la próxima pareja que veré será al humano con su computadora. Es como si eso estuviera escrito- opina Suigintou como quien no quiere la cosa.

La fiesta de Nochebuena continúa sin mayores contratiempos. Una vez que ésta termina, Kanaria es la primera en despedirse con algunos dibujos de Hinaichigo y también se lleva algunas galletas (primero se cercioró que ninguna fuese hecha por Shinku) para que Mitsu también las pudiera probar. Suigintou también se retira con el postre que había pedido para Megu, se despide sonriente de Nori y Shinku, y de manera mucho más floja de los demás. Souseiseki era la última invitada que quedaba para retirarse, y eso Suiseiseki lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no le cayera nada bien separarse de ella en ese momento.

-Vamos, tú sabes que yo vengo todos los días, Suiseiseki- Souseiseki toma a su gemela del mentón y le da un corto beso en la nariz-. No creas que porque quiera también alegrarle la Navidad a los abuelos significa que me vaya a olvidar de ti, eso jamás.

-D-de acuerdo, aunque de todos modos debería pasar un rato por la casa de los abuelos para saludarlos-desu- Suiseiseki jugaba con sus dedos y miraba a otro lado-. Sé que siempre tienes que regresar, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes tan pronto-desu.

Si Souseiseki no fuera una muñeca tan seria, podría incluso ceder ante las ganas de reír por aquellas palabras. Realmente era como una niña a pesar de que Suiseiseki era mayor que ella, pero daba igual. Souseiseki nuevamente besa en la nariz a Suiseiseki y avisa a los demás que llevaría un momento a Suiseiseki para que salude a los abuelos en Nochebuena, a lo que los demás asienten y dicen que esperaban que Suiseiseki no regresara muy tarde.

* * *

 **Residencia Shibasaki**

-¡Hola Suiseiseki! Qué milagro verte- saludo Matsuo con una gran sonrisa y con una modesta pero bonita comida preparada,

-Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras, abuela?- saluda Suiseiseki viendo a todos lados en busca del abuelo.

-No te preocupes, mi esposo sólo está limpiando un poco su taller... Oh, ahí viene- las gemelas ven a Motoharu llegar muy contento de saber que ambas muñecas estaban ahí.

-Suiseiseki no se quedará mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para compartir con nosotros- notifica Souseiseki con un brazo rodeando a su hermana- .Y además de eso, hay algo que quisiéramos decirles antes de que nuestra reunión termine, algo que espero que les agrade.

-No creo que nos vaya a desagradar, después de todo las queremos mucho- responde Matsuo con una enorme sonrisa-. Pero primero comamos algo, aunque no sé si vayan porque ya vienen de la fiesta en la otra casa.

-No se preocupen, la verdad es que en casa del chibi-ningen no comí mucho, así que creo que sí podré-desu.

* * *

 **Ya casi a medianoche**

Luego de que Souseiseki diera esa noticia tan esperada y dijera que Suiseiseki y ella se amaban como algo más que hermanas, los abuelos estaban algo sorprendidos pero no disgustados. La pareja de ancianos pensaban que eso era algo completamente nuevo para ellos, pero igual pudieron aceptar que las gemelas fueran pareja. Faltaba poco para que sonaran las campanas, anunciando la llegada de la Navidad, y Suiseiseki y Souseiseki estaban nuevamente junto al espejo, a punto de despedirse por el momento.

-¿Vienes mañana-desu?

-Por supuesto que lo haré, eso jamás se me podría olvidar- dice Souseiseki al tiempo que acomodaba con un dedo los flequillos de su gemela.

Ambas no sabían qué más decir, sólo se acercaban poco a poco para juntar una vez más sus labios, y esta vez no había nadie que las pudiera interrumpir, los abuelos se habían ido a dormir y Hinichigo y Shinku no estaban ahí. Esta vez podrían tener un beso perfecto de principio a fin, coincidiendo su comienzo con la primera campanada. Suiseiseki disfrutaba del sabor de los labios de Souseiseki (sabor a asado, chocolate, algo de crema y también té) y no evita la tentación de querer usar su lengua. Lo que había empezado como un simple beso ahora era un baile entre las bocas de ambas, uno que gozaban en grande, y una vez que terminan y separan sus labios, ambas se miran un rato a los ojos antes de decir sus palabras de despedida.

-Feliz Navidad, Suiseiseki.

-Sí. Feliz Navidad también, Souseiseki.

Ya así, Suiseiseki atraviesa el espejo y regresa a la casa de los hermanos Sakurada, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, olvidando completamente toda aquella amarga experiencia, después de todo ahora sabía que su amor era correspondido plenamente. Ya sólo quedaba esperar la siguiente visita de su hermana.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sé que me tardé un par de días para subir el OS, el internet se me fue y ahorita lo subo porque pude salir para la calle para así traerles la historia. Recordando mis palabras al final de _Los deseos navideños de las muñecas_ , lo que me queda decirles es:

Hasta otra y feliz Rozenmaidenidad... digo Feliz Navidad


End file.
